rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
John Malacath
"Where once red was the signifying color he adorned, Mean John has taken to both seeing it... and leaving it splattered all over ship decks and waters in his never-ending quest for pilfery." ::- Baron Revilgaz 'John D. Malacath '(formerly John D. Walker), infamously known as '''Mean John, is a middle-aged human tradesman-turned-pirate whose extraordinary life has brought tragedy and terror amongst those who know him. While growing up, he had decided to become a traveling merchant due to his love of exploration. However, through rigorous traveling and self-conceptualizing, John decided to take to the seas in a horrible conquest of pillaging and looting for treasure. John was a hearty member of the Redcoats, a courageous band of pirates, until he left to found his own Bloodwater Brigade. This crew eventually grew to a great size but maintained the name for alliteration purposes. John remains true to the his Scarlet legacy by not only enforcing a strictly crimson attire for his crew, but also by painting the seas with the blood of his enemies. A fierce warrior at heart, John has yet to be tested in melee combat as of his recent militaristic gambit. His weaknesses, however, have yet to be revealed. Youth Growing up within Lordaeron to a relatively well-off family much before the First War, baby John was born under the prosperous rule of King Terenas II. His father was a soldier under Capitol City, while his mother was a tailor known to many around the area. Growing up near Gahrron's Quickening, John befriended many children who were being raised to become farmers. Oftentimes, he and the others would fool around with the pitchforks and hoes that were lying around, pretending to plant and pick their own crops. John himself become something of an entrepenuer as he got older, finding ways to more efficiently sell his mother's products. Oftentimes, his golden tongue and charisma, as well as an unconscious habit to intimidate people, brought in much business for the family. While visits from his father were rare, John grew up to become his own man and legally form the Walker Tailoring Co., with his mother as co-owner and himself at the helm of the financial affairs. The Dark Age By the time John was nearing thirty years old, his father had passed away from natural causes related to stress, while his aging mother was slowly but surely becoming decrepit and wretched. Her once-bright personality became very grim and stolid, especially since her husband had passed away. John, realizing that the business was in jeopardy due to her mistreatment of employees, put her on permanent leave from the company and bought her a small ranch some many miles southward, on the border of the Hillsbrad Foothills. Meanwhile, John continued to run Walker Tailoring Co. on his own, its business still bringing in a modest amount of profit from the citizens in need of clothing or other materials. Unfortunately, the business would soon face a tremendous obstacle that it could not possibly bounce back from. Its many customers were quickly becoming apart of an undead scourge that was invading the entire region, which proved to be quite an issue even for such an outstanding business man such as John. One day, while counting his small fortunes, John had heard a knock the front door of his company building. Asking for them to wait patiently certainly did not bode well for the entrant, for a mindless zombie quickly and angrily bashed through the door with a terrible growl. Nearly backed into a corner, John took up one of the swords on his sheathe and ferociously swung at the being, chopping its head off. Unfortunately, that did little to stop it, as its body and head apart remained mobile for a few moments, forcing John to rush around its body and quickly out the door. Finding himself in a neighborhood crawling with mindless horrors, John fled into the wilderness and rushed forth into a neighbor's yard, wherein he found the man's horse. Grabbing his saddle and latching it on, John fled from not only the terrible group of zombies that had discovered him, but also the horse's owner who had noticed John getting on and furiously burst out of his front door with his musket ablaze against John, not noticing the Scourge surrounding him. Believing himsefl to have few other options, John headed forth towards his mother's house, hoping deep within his heart that she was still alive and well. After much time of riding, the horse gave in due to exhaustion, regardless of John's many attempts to get it going again. Rather than leave himself at the mercy of the impending doom approaching, John kept to his own legpower and ran off southward until he finally reached his mother's ranch. Fortunately, the undead had been long lost and his mother was, in fact, safe and sound. Telling her of the grim news, John was shocked to find that his mother had little reaction towards the news, as her outlook on life had become absolutely woeful. However, due to the love she still had for her son, she allowed him to stay within her home and in safety. Meanwhile, the entirety of Lordaeron was slowly becoming consumed by a terrible force unseen in human history. More To Come... Image:PrivateerMeanJohn.png|"Mean John" of the Redcoats Image:MeanJohnMalacath.png|"Mean John" of the Bloodwater Brigade Image:John_D._Walker_5.4.8.png Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Warrior Category:Back story